


Sakura Month 2018

by mydarlingl0ve



Category: kakasaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It's Sakura Month!, More characters to be added, more tags to add later, possible angst depending on my mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlingl0ve/pseuds/mydarlingl0ve
Summary: It's Sakura Month! For the month of December, I will be trying my best to upload on my days off





	1. Day 2: Unconditional Love

Sakura was _exhausted_ to say the least. After pulling a double shift at the hospital, she came home to a very energetic three year old who immediately jumped off of Ino’s lap and straight into Sakura’s legs, almost knocking her over.

“Sakumo, baby, be careful.” She chided softly as she reached down and picked him up, setting him on her hip. “Did you have fun with Aunt Ino?”

The pink haired toddler nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her neck, nuzzling her cheek. “I missed you, Mama.”

Sakura’s shoulders relaxed as she smiled and hugged him tightly, giggling softly at Ino’s eye roll. “He was an angel, as usual. I cleaned up a little while he took his nap so you could rest. You're welcome.” She winked before kissing Sakumo’s head and walking out the door, closing it softly behind her.

“Okay, baby, Mama needs to go take a shower. Can I trust you to be a good boy for a few minutes? If you do, I'll take you to Uncle Naruto’s favorite ramen shop.” She laughed when he pulled back to look at her with wide gray eyes, instantly making her miss her husband. With a resigned sigh, she set Sakumo down in his playpen and kisses his forehead before walking into her bedroom. Once Sakumo heard the bathroom door close, he smirked and skillfully climbed out of the playpen, landing softly on his feet.

As quietly as he could, he tiptoed into her bedroom and pulled a box out from under the bed and grabbed the first book he saw, the one with the orange cover. Carefully, he slid the box back under the bed and ran out of the bedroom and back into his playpen. Laying on his stomach, he grabbed his crayons and turned to a random page in the book and began coloring.

~  
Sakura groaned softly as the hot water hit her tense shoulders. She missed taking showers with Kakashi. He'd wash her hair and rub her shoulders until she was so lax he had to carry her out of the tub. Sighing, she rinsed the rest of the conditioner from her hair and stepped out of the shower, wrapping Kakashi's towel around herself. Sakura padded to the mirror and laughed softly when she realized she forgot to take her makeup off. Her mascara had run down her face in streaks, making her look like she belonged in a metal band. Reaching for her tissues, she felt a familiar chakra signature outside the house and smiled a true smile for the first time in two weeks. Her husband was finally home. Quickly and carefully, Sakura towel dried her waist length hair and body before throwing on a nightgown and grabbing Kakashi's robe off the back of the door.

As soon as she walked out of the bathroom, she heard Sakumo gasp and Kakashi drop his bag, the snow soaking into the carpet. Opening the door, she saw Kakashi staring at the toddler, a combination of relief and anger written all over his face.

“Sakumo,” Kakashi's deep voice bounced off the walls as he knelt next to the playpen. “where did you get that?”

“Get what, baby?” Sakura asked as she joined him next to the playpen and seeing what had made her husband so angry. “Sakumo, how _did_ you get that?”

Sakumo avoided both his parents gazes as he looked down at the picture he'd made. Mechanically, he closed the book and handed it to Kakashi before climbing out of the playpen and into his room, shutting the door with a soft click.

Kakashi sighed as he sat on the floor and pulled Sakura into his lap. “This is a first edition.” He groaned into her hair.

“I'm sure he didn't know, baby. What did he color?” She asked as she settled against his chest, finally relaxing. Kakashi said nothing as he opened the book and found what Sakumo colored. It was the three of them next to what looked to be a Christmas tree, and a circle with legs that Sakura assumed was Pakkun, on top of a present. Sakumo had written “Welcome Home, Papa” across the top, most of the characters ere a little off, but as Kakashi stared at it, guilt gripped his heart.

“Let me talk to him, love.” Kakashi mumbled before shifting her in his hold and stood up, hugging her tightly against him. “Kami, I missed you.” He whispered into her hair before setting her to her feet and pulling his mask down. Sakura smiled as she nudged him down the hall with a soft chuckle.

“Sakumo?” Kakashi called out softly outside the boy’s door. “Can I come in?”

“Yes,”

“Son, I'm-”

“I'm sorry, Papa.” Sakumo interrupted, his stuffed bear was held tightly in his fingers as he met Kakashi’s gaze head on. “I just wanted to give you something when you got home. Mama missed you a lot and I did too.” He spoke so fast that Kakashi chuckled before sitting on the bed and pulling Sakumo into his lap.

“I'm not mad at you, Sakumo. I love the picture you drew for me. Even if it's not on your scrolls, you did it on something I've used to hide behind. I don't need to hide behind it anymore. I have you and your mama to protect. If I'm hiding, I can't do that.”

Sakumo looked between Kakashi and the book before wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck tightly. “Welcome home, Papa.”

“I'm home,” Kakashi smiled, and turning slightly to see Sakura leaning on the door frame with a fond smile on her lips.

“Welcome home, baby.” She walked over to his side and kissed him softly on the lips before kissing Sakumo’s head and leaning on Kakashi's shoulder.

“I love you.” Sakumo mumbled before letting his eyes close, going limp in Kakashi's arms.

“I still don't know how to thank you for giving me such an amazing son.” Kakashi mumbled softly as he gently laid Sakumo into his bed and tucking him in.

“You can start by getting your bag off my carpet before it soaks through.” She giggled as they walked out of Sakumo’s room.

“You wound me, Mrs. Hatake.” He chuckled in return. “As you wish.”


	2. Day 5- Love Letters

Sakura’s first day off in weeks was spent doing the last thing she wanted to- helping Kakashi organize the hokage office. He's felt guilty for even asking her to come in on her day off, but that guilt was quickly squashed when she showed up with salt-broiled saury and sake.

“Maa, Sakura, you didn't have to do all this. Helping me organize everything is more than enough”

“Don't worry about it, Kakashi. I know you really haven't been eating since it was announced that Naruto is to become the next Hokage.” She smiled as she handed him the saury and some rice.

“He's only been studying for a year.” Kakashi grumbled. “If we can even call it that. You and I both know he's not a good test taker.” He chuckled as he poured the sake. “Being in your late 20’s must be fun without a war going on.”

“Kakashi,” Sakura slapped his shoulder with a slight frown. “just because you're not as young as you use to be doesn't mean you can't have fun. After we organize everything, let's go to the street fair!” She suggested, her face melting into a warm smile.

Kakashi felt himself blush under his mask and quickly mumbled “okay” before setting the saury aside and opening one of his drawers. Recognizing the neat stack of scrolls in the drawer he opened, he slammed it closed, making Sakura jump.

“S-sorry,” He stuttered, silently chiding himself. “this is the only organized drawer I have.” He answered her head tilt lamely. Sakura couldn't know what was on those scrolls. Ever.

“Alright,” She mumbled, taking another bite of her tempora, not really believing him.

Kakashi was mentally slapping himself. He knew which drawer he was opening. He knew what was _inside_ said drawer. His dirty little secret. His entire heart was on display on those scrolls. His love for his former student. Each scroll has detailed descriptions of how much she affected him every time he saw her in his office or in town. Every time she accidentally brushed up against him when she gave him a tour of the newly built hospital last week. Every time their eyes met and he felt like he would melt into a pile of goo.

His overwhelming affection for his former student had startled him at first. Never in all his life did he think that he'd fall this hard for an old student of his, yet, here he was, staring at her as she ate wishing they were lounging on his couch back at his apartment while watching her favorite movie.

“Kakashi? Are you feeling okay? You've barely touched your food.” The worry in her voice immediately grabbed his attention and he regretted meeting her gaze. The concern in her eyes made his heart clench.

“Maa, I'm fine. I just remembered I have a council meeting in a few minutes.” He was lying. He skipped that meeting yesterday and had Shikamaru go in is place, again. He still hasn't found his icha icha book yet.

“Oh,” she whispered, her eyes sliding away from his as she looked at the food in front of her. “Well, we can't have you miss something as important as that.” She smiled up at him, but her smile didn't reach her eyes and it tore Kakashi apart. He didn't want to make her leave, but he couldn't risk her finding out about the scrolls.

“I'm sorry. I know you came all this way on your day off-”

“No, it's okay. I had things to take care of here anyway. Shizune needs me to go over the hospital guidelines again since there was a misprint.” She waved off his apology as she packed up her food. “I hope the saury is good, Kakashi.”

Kakashi watched with regret as she slowly stood and walked out of his office. As soon as the door closed, he let his head fall forward onto the desk. “I am such an idiot.”

~  
Over the next few weeks, Sakura started receiving love letters from an anonymous man. Every one came with a small gift, from a gift card up to jewelry, the scrolls kept coming. Each one she read made her heart burst. She couldn't believe that someone paid that much attention to her.

One particular scroll she received on a snowy afternoon connected all the dots:  
_My darling Sakura,_  
 _Walking through the snow with you today was the most serene day of my life. I never knew snow could have such a calming effect. Every brush of our arms made me warmer then any coca could. I wish I could tell you to your face how I felt. I'm so afraid you'll turn me away. I cannot lose you, Sakura. I've lost so much in this life and to lose you would be beyond unbearable. Loving you from a distance is painful at times, but seeing you smile throughout your day is enough for me._

Sakura didn't know she was crying until the ink on the scroll began to run. Wiping her eyes quickly, she smiled and shook her head. “That man,” she giggled before gently rolling the scroll back up and putting it in her coat pocket, the gold bracelet that came with it dangled lightly from her wrist and she began running to the hokage tower.

Kakashi was absolutely, undeniably _drunk_. Never in his entire life had he ever been this drunk. He was sloppily working on another scroll for Sakura when she suddenly burst through the door, a warm smile on her face as she shut the door behind her.

“What're you doing here?” He slurred slightly as she quickly dumped the scroll into the drawer, knocking over his ink pot in the process. Ignoring his question, she sauntered over to the desk and placed the scroll she received today on his desk. Kakashi's eyes widened with realization as he stared at the now open scroll.

“Sakura, I-” He paused, unable to form the right words. She'd found him out, and it was his own fault. Sighing with defeat, he poured himself another drink.

“Is this what you do after we spend time together?” She giggled before downing the shot of sake he poured. “Get drunk and write about me?”

 _Yes_. “No. I was reading a mission report.” He has panicking. He sent the wrong scroll.

“Is that so?” She smirked as she leaned over the desk and saw that his secret drawer was open. Kakashi quickly closed it before she could read anything else and sighed before hiding his face in his hands.

“I'm sorry, Sakura. You were never meant to know. I sent the wrong scroll today.” He mumbled into his palms.

“So, it was you the entire time?” She smiled as she gently grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face, the chain of the bracelet catching on the fabric of his mask slightly.

Kakashi nodded in response, unable to meet her gaze. Sakura giggled at the bashful and embarrassed Hokage and picked up the scroll he had attempted to hide from her.

_I love you, so damn much I can hardly stand it. You're so beautiful, and smart. Kami how can someone who has a heart as big as yours have a brain to match? You're the most amazing woman I've ever met._

Sakura gasped softly at what he'd written. No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

Kakashi stared at her as she kept her eyes glued to the scroll. That was what he had meant to send her today, but his drunk mind wasn't in on the plan. Kakashi pulled his mask down and took a deep breath to steady himself before he opened his mouth to speak.

“Oh, Kakashi,” Sakura whispered, finally ripping her eyes off the scroll to look at him and her entire mind went blank at the sight of his maskless face. Her jaw dropped at how handsome he was. His sharp jaw line, his slightly crooked nose, the little mole on his cheek. Without thinking, she reached out and ran her thumb across his jaw, the slight stubble making her breath catch.

“Sakura,” He whispered, his warm breath fanning her face as her thumb reached his lips. Placing a soft kiss to her thumb, he smiled and leaned into her touch. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you to your face before. I was afraid-”

“I know,” she interrupted him with a soft gasp. Each word he spoke against her hand made her heart beat go even faster. “I know. It's okay. Kami, Kakashi.” She giggled breathlessly. “Why else would I have spent my days off with you? Paid for our lunch without telling you I was bringing it?”

The smile on her face made Kakashi’s eyes widen as everything finally fell into place. She loved him too.

Kakashi’s face lit up with the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. He immediately stood up and grabbed her by her hand and pulled her into his arms. Sakura relaxed into his embrace and smiled, her arms wrapping around his waist and burying her face into his neck.

“I love you too, Kakashi.” She whispered, causing him to tighten his arms around her in response.

“I cannot tell you how happy that makes me.” He whispered into her hair. “I never expected you to feel the same. I'm sorry if I said anything that made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn't.” She smiled as he pulled her face away from his neck and meeting his gaze. The adoration and fear in his eyes made her heart soar. “We’ll take it one step at a time, okay?”

Kakashi nodded before pressing his lips to her forehead and pulling her back into his embrace, his heart finally calming down.

“Thank you.” He mumbled into her hair again. “Thank you.”


End file.
